


Joint Venture

by babieken



Series: Every Vixx Ship x Disney [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Disney, Alternative Universe - Hercules, M/M, Smut, Vixx!Disney Crossover Series, selling ur soul?, so many alternative universe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “I heard your prayers. Your love will be spared.”A voice echoed through the infinite hall. He looked around, circling on his feet, searching for the source of the voice, but nothing came to view.“T...thank you- thank you so much, I-” he cried, tears of joy streaming down his face.“Not without a price.”
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Every Vixx Ship x Disney [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Joint Venture

‘ _ Please… if anyone is listening… I’d do anything, just save him.” _

He begged, holding onto his love’s lifeless hand who was laying on the hospital bed. The machines were the only thing keeping the young man alive. He prayed, prayed to anyone, anything, that would be willing to help.

He fell asleep eventually with a trail of dried tears on his face, head pillowed on his arm that was resting on the hospital bed, dreaming of a mysterious place.

The ground seemed to go on forever and light blue mist lingered in the air, making him shiver from the cold moisture hitting his skin.

_ “I heard your prayers. Your love will be spared. _ ” 

A voice echoed through the infinite hall. He looked around, circling on his feet, searching for the source of the voice, but nothing came to view.

“T...thank you- thank you so much, I-” he cried, tears of joy streaming down his face.

“ _ Not without a price _ .”

The boy’s knees gave out, falling onto the white marble floor.

“Please, I’ll do anything…” he pleaded, balling his hands into fists.

“ _ Ah, mortals _ ...” the voice mocked. “ _ You shall pay your debt with your soul _ .”

The boy pondered about it for no more than 5 seconds.

“I’m going to hell anyway.”

A thin and odd looking piece of paper appeared in front of him, laying on the marble floor, along with a twisted pen. There were words scribbled on the paper and two dotted spaces at the bottom, one signed, and one empty. The upper one was signed in the most elegant cursive that was almost unreadable.

_ King Hades, God of the Underworld. HS _

The boy grabbed the pen without bothering to read.

_ It can’t get any worse than this,  _ he thought as he signed his name as best as he could with cold, shivering fingers

_ Lee Jaehwan. _

..

Watching the steam coming out of his mouth disappear as he sighed, the boy circles the keychain around his finger before locking up the studio. The walk to his small apartment is short and he never rushes. It’s not like anyone is waiting for him.

The man he thought loved him to the end of the world left him to see the rest of the world after waking up from his coma miraculously. He’d said that since he was granted a second chance, he wanted to see the world. Despite meaning the world to Jaehwan, he didn't even ask him to join.

There was nothing Jaehwan could do, so he let his love go.

He unlocks his apartment door while trying to think if he still has any leftover pizza from Friday. Toeing out of his shoes, he goes straight into the kitchen, not even bothering with the lights.

No leftover pizza. Great.

He opts for beer, only flipping the light switches on after chugging half of the bottle. He jolts in his spot behind the counter as the room lights up.

A man is in his living room.

“Holy mother of-” He blasphemes. The man is sitting in his armchair, legs crossed and dressed head to toe in all black.

All black, that is, except for his head. His shiny platinum hair was styled in a messy side part with a few loose strands that still made him look sharp yet not too formal.

“You’re late.”

Jaehwan heaves a sigh. It was just Hades. Or Sanghyuk, as the God of the Underworld preferred to be addressed.

“We didn’t have any plans… did we?” he questions, coming to sit on the loveseat in front of the other man.

“We do now.” Sanghyuk grins.

Jaehwan used to get so creeped out when the immortal smiled. He didn’t look scary or off-putting in any way; in fact, that’s what creeped the boy out. The King of the Underworld looks like a 20 something-year-old boy, with a sweet face and a dorky smile with long white hair. It didn’t make sense. If Jaehwan is being completely honest, the man is extremely handsome too, with chiseled features, sharp-looking almond shaped eyes that are so dark they seem black, and curvy lips that have a slight pucker to them. Jaehwan isn’t blind.

“What is it this time? Am I dogsitting Cerberus again? Or are you taking me to another one of those ridiculous immortal party events, because I am so not in the mood for parties right now…” he whines, throwing his head back.

“Ah, no I just… thought we could spend some time together?” Sanghyuk asks quietly, rubbing the tip of his fingers together as if he’s… Unsure?

“Oh. Where do you wanna go? Some fancy restaurants or something?” Jaehwan guesses, from the way the man is dressed. Even though he is dressed like this pretty much all the time.

“No, we could… what is that you mortals say… order in and watch TV?” he said hesitantly with a light chuckle.

“Hey, what’s up? Everything okay down there in the land of the dead?” Jaehwan leans forward, looking at the man in concern. It isn’t everyday that the King of the Underworld asks him to hang out. In fact, it has never happened before.

“No- no, everything is alright. Why?” he forces a smile that Jaehwan doesn’t buy.

“Nothing,” Jaehwan says, shaking his head. “For God’s sake go change into one of my sweats. I can’t eat with you dressed like death,” Jaehwan orders, and the man chuckles, standing up gracefully and making his way to the younger’s room.

Jaehwan wonders if he should ask what Sanghyuk wants but he guesses the man won’t really care, so he orders a 10 piece KFC with extra fries. People can’t go wrong with chicken, unless the God of the Underworld is vegan.

“Hey, I ordered chicken is that...” Sanghyuk comes out of the bedroom in a pair of light blue sweats and hoodie. Jaehwan chokes on air. “...okay?”

“Yeah, whatever you want is alright with me.” Sanghyuk smiles, coming to sit on the couch this time. The clothes fit him perfectly since Jaehwan always buys his clothes two sizes too large.

“Dude… you look like a supermodel. You should quit your job and do modeling. It pays really well!” Jaehwan says in awe as he goes to change out of his own work clothes.

“ _ I wish _ …” the immortal sighs under his breath.

..

“What did you mean when you said ‘I wish’?” Jaehwan asks suddenly.  _ The Notebook _ is playing on the TV with the both of them curled up on the couch with little to no space between them. Their bellies were sufficiently full and their plates empty. Well, Jaehwan can’t speak for Sanghyuk, he doesn’t know how immortals’ stomachs work, but the other insists that he was full so Jaehwan is going to have to take his word for it.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” There’s no irritation in his voice when he speaks and Jaehwan can’t find it in him to press for more.

“You know, when I signed off my soul to the King of the Underworld, this isn’t how I imagined it to be,” Jaehwan says out of the blue. It is something that has been occupying his mind for some time now but he never got the chance to ask Sanghyuk about it.

“What do you mean?” Sanghyuk asks, averting his eyes from the movie to look at the younger.

“I mean, not that I’m complaining but, I thought I’d be… I don’t know, used as a tool to seduce other men and women into selling their soul or something…” It didn’t sound as dumb in Jaehwan’s head.

Sanghyuk falls over, holding his stomach and laughing.

“Don’t laugh- hey!” Jaehwan pokes him in the sides, which makes him laugh harder.

“I haven’t laughed this hard in a millennium…” the immortal confesses, out of breath and with wet eyes.

“That’s a legit concern though! How was I supposed to know?” he whines, pursing his lips in an exaggerated pout.

“I’m God of the Underworld, not Satan!”

“In my head, those two were the same. Before I met you of course,” Jaehwan admits.

“Ouch!” Sanghyuk grimaces, looking offended.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll focus more in school in my next life.” He holds his right hand up as a promise.

“Good. But if you must know: selling your soul means you’re obligated to help the god you sold your soul to in any matter they might need help with. There are times when gods need the help of a mortal to take care of a matter but no mortal is ever crossed. You would’ve known if you had read the contract before signing it.”

“Huh. So… there aren’t dog sitters to hire in your realm? Or… a flower arranger? Or..” Jaehwan thinks of every time the immortal has shown up and asked, not demanded, him to help him with something simple or to accompany him somewhere.

“It’s not that… for me, the contracts are a formality. A way that allows me to help the mortals every once in a while. I’ve never  _ needed _ a mortal’s help.”

“What…?” Jahewan asks in confusion. “I don’t understand…”

“Me either. I just… wished to see you, I suppose.” Sanghyuk shrugs, not meeting Jaehwan’s eyes.

“Hey- how long has it been since you’ve been doing this? Managing the Underworld, I mean,” Jaehwan asks. He thinks he’s starting to understand now.

“Since the beginning of time,” he replies nonchalantly.

“And in that time, did you have anyone help you or accompany you? A friend, or an assistant?”

“No… I can’t say I did,” he says after a pause.

“I think I know why you needed me.” Jaehwan smiles, laying his hand on top of Sanghyuk’s on his knee. The immortal’s eyes dart up to meet Jaehwan. “You needed the company. We both did, I think.”

Suddenly Jaehwan feels like they’re sitting too close. Sanghyuk’s face is right in front of him, so close that he can count his lashes or see that his eyes aren’t black but dark chocolate brown, and his lips that were shiny as a result of him just running his tongue over them.

“Jaehwan…” Sanghyuk whispers, his lips parting open but nothing else comes out.

“I think you need to kiss me,” the mortal says, looking at the older’s lips for the last time before closing his eyes.

When Sanghyuk’s lips touch Jaehwan’s, the younger feels like he’s never been kissed before. All his other lovers’ memories fade into the back of his mind until they disappear altogether.

Jaehwan finds himself moaning into the warm lips as he clambers onto Sanghyuk’s lap. The immortal smells like Jaehwan’s laundry detergent, due to wearing his clothes and something else... something heady like the smell of freshly burnt wood, or the scent fire would have if fire had a scent.

Strong arms wrap around his middle, pulling him closer, making Jaehwan squeal and open his mouth. Sanghyuk doesn’t waste the chance to lick into the mortal’s mouth overzealously.

He kisses like he hasn’t kissed anyone in a thousand years, in the way he was hungry for Jaehwan’s lips, not out of practice.

Jaehwan nips at the white-haired man’s lips gently, pulling a soft grunt out of him which sends shivers down Jaehwan’s spine. He always found the immortal’s voice sexy.

“Jaehwan… we can’t.” Sanghyuk pulls back, grunting in frustration.

“Why? Is there a paragraph in the contract against it?” Jaehwan raised a brow.

“...no, but-”

“Does your dick have any side effects on mortals?” he interrupts.

“What- no!”

“Then I see no reason we shouldn’t. Now be a gentleman and take me to the bedroom. I’m not going to suck your royal dick in the living room.” It cracks Sanghyuk up how Jaehwan can joke about anything and everything regardless of time and place. He seals their lips one last time before he hoists the mortal in his arms and stands up as if Jaehwan weighs no more than a small pet dog.

“As you wish, little mortal.”

..

“Sanghyuk- fuck…” Jaehwan curses through gritted teeth, fingers digging into the pillow above his head as the immortal traces his hot skin with his hotter lips. Pausing at his nipples, he blows softly at the pert bud before running the flat of his burning tongue over it, nipping and biting gently as Jaehwan squirms under his weight.

Jaehwan can feel himself twitch as precum leaks inside his gym shorts, trying to grind his hips up for some kind of relief but the King of the Underworld has apparently decided to tease him.

“Jaehwan… pretty little mortal Jaehwan…” he breathes against Jaehwan’s collarbone before nipping at the sensitive skin with his pearl white teeth.

Jaehwan wanted to retort, ‘Can you not bring up me being mortal so much?’ but the words die in his throat as Sanghyuk gropes his front, touching him through his shorts, tracing the prominent bulge with his long, elegant fingers.

“You’re so sensitive it’s endearing. I want to have you writhing and moaning all night for me,” Sanghyuk rasps against his ear, his hot breath making goosebumps rise on Jaehwan’s skin.

“ _ Please _ , please-”

“Hush little one, I’ve got you,” he shushed, placing a finger over Jaehwan’s bottom lip and slowly dragging it down. If Jaehwan wasn’t literally seconds away from cumming he would’ve wondered how the man was hovering above him with both of his arms occupied. 

Jaehwan’s t-shirt was long discarded when they just made it to the bedroom, leaving Jaehwan in his yellow shorts, which the immortal finally starts to pull off him. His dick slaps back onto his lower belly with a smack when it's freed from the shorts and the boxers at once, making Jaehwan hiss at the sudden feeling of being naked. 

Before Jaehwan gets to complain about being the only one naked, Sanghyuk sits back on his knees and starts to unbutton his black dress shirt painfully slowly before scanning Jaehwan’s naked frame laying in front of him.

The king surely wants to make a show, and he’s too damn good at it as he lets the shirt hang open as he starts unbuckling his shiny belt. Jaehwan can make out the outline of his dick through the tight fit pants, even though the fabric is as dark as a black canvas.

Jaehwan’s mouth is practically watering at the sight of the man -god- in front of him; his shoulders look broader from Jaehwan’s angle, and the dim light makes the hard pecs seem more prominent.

When Sanghyuk finally takes off his pants, Jaehwan is so mesmerized by his thick toned thighs that he doesn't even notice that the immortal wasn’t wearing any underwear. All he can think about is how much he’d love to be crushed between them.

As if on cue, Sagnhyuk skids his knees forwards, placing them on both sides of Jaehwan’s head. The boy’s mouth hangs open involuntarily, pupils dilated and eyes glassy.

“Okay, little one?” Sanghyuk asks with no rush as he rubs his thumb fondly over the apple of Jaehwan’s cheek.

Jaehwan nods, but evidently that’s not enough for the King of the Underworld.

“With your words, my pretty little love.”

“Yes,  _ yes please _ , Hades-  _ Sanghyuk _ , fuck my throat,” he practically begs, clawing at Sanghyuk’s thighs in order to urge him closer, but the immortal wasn’t to be rushed. He would take his sweet time and nothing in the world could interrupt him.

Jaehwan opens his mouth wider, pulling his tongue out and relaxing his jaw, waiting for the other to give him his treat. Thankfully, Sanghyuk doesn’t make him wait, as he rubs his dick playfully on the flat of Jaehwan’s tongue and watches Jaehwan’s eyes roll back, submerging into pure pleasure.

Tightening his lips around the thick length, Jaehwan hollows his cheeks and sucks after taking a deep breath through his nose. He blinks slowly, signaling the other that he’s ready.

Sanghyuk sets a slow pace, bracing his hands on the wall as he circles his hips up and down, giving Jaehwan time to get used to the weight in his mouth, which Jaehwan is grateful for. Short low grunts leave the immortal’s throat everytime he pushes in, as Jaehwan’s tongue rubs at the underside of his cock. 

Jaehwan is determined to pull more sounds out of the older, so he urges him closer by using his hands around Sanghyuk’s hips, and he relaxes his throat. The other takes a deep breath before starting to really pound into the boy’s mouth. The mortal having little to no gag reflex feels his throat stretch with each thrust and Sanghyuk grows louder and louder.

“ _ Fuck _ \- how are you even real,” the immortal curses. He’s had his fair share of affairs with immortals throughout the eons but he can’t think of a better feeling than his dick hitting the back of Jaehwan’s throat as it tightens around him.

The boy moans at the praise which sends vibrations through Sanghyuk’s length, making his hips stutter. Jaehwan whimpers brokenly as he pulls his dick out with a pop and crawls back until they’re at eye level. He kisses the trail of tears on Jaehwan’s cheeks and then his red swollen lips.

Jaehwan can barely form a coherent sentence, so when the younger’s slicked fingers touch his entrance Jaehwan doesn’t question where the lube came from. He just spreads his legs wider and locks his ankles behind the other’s back and waits to be touched.

Maybe he doesn’t wait. Maybe he circles his hips and pushes down at the teasing fingers that are just rubbing around the puckered muscles. He cries in pleasure and relief when two fingers finally breach in.

The immortal starts to twist and scissor and bend the fingers right away, rubbing at the tight walls and loosening them up efficiently. Jaehwan arches off the bed with a loud cry when Sanghyuk bends and presses the fingers in a certain angle. The king smiles as if he’s achieved a big triumph.

By the time Sanghyuk has three fingers inside him, Jaehwan is a moaning mess, precum pooling on his stomach as he humps the air, desperately in need to be touched lest he explode.

“I’m- ‘m going t...to cum,” he stammers, clutching at Sanghyuk’s other hand that was holding his hips down.

“It’s alright my little one, you can cum,” he cooes, thumb rubbing softly at his hip bone as he continues to abuse Jaehwan’s sweet spot with three long fingers.

“B...but-”  _ I want to come with your dick buried inside me,  _ is what Jaehwan means to say, but his brain has turned into a pile of mush.

“I’m going to make you come as many times as your little body can take, my pretty Jaehwan. So go on, come for me. Let me see you,” he promises and it’s enough to throw the mortal over the edge.

He comes with broken cries of calling Sanghyuk’s name and pleads of more and Sanghyuk doesn’t hold back as he rides him through his orgasm.

Jaehwan barely realizes the other is leaving the room, but suddenly his head is being lifted up and a glass of water is being held against his lips. He drinks gratefully, but a few drops slip from the corner of his mouth and slide down and gather into the dip of his collarbone.

“You got some water here,” Sanghyuk points out with a crooked smile as he bends to lick the water from off Jaehwan’s body, making the boy shiver and twitch beneath him.

“You recover soon, little mortal. I like it,” he teases as Jaehwan is already halfway to being fully hard.

All it takes for the immortal to get Jaehwan fully hard again is for him to lay between the boy’s legs and give his spent cock some kitten licks and nipping at the head and he’s already whimpering for more.

Sanghyuk took his time to really loosen Jaehwan’s body, so the breach isn’t a challenge, but his size is no comparison to three fingers. It is still a tight fit that makes Jaehwan’s breath hitch as he pushes in the last inch. Jaehwan takes him like a champ, dick twitching and walls throbbing around him. They both moan as Sanghyuk lowers himself down to kiss the mortal while he adjusts.

“M-move, please,” Jaehwan moans against Sangyuk’s lips.

The immortal grimaces as he pushes out slowly and then back in, as if he was finding it difficult to hold himself back from pounding mercilessly into Jaehwan. That’s exactly what Jaehwan wants.

“Fuck. Me,” he downright orders, and watches as something changes in the immortal’s eyes, like his safety switch just broke.

Sanghyuk starts to pound into him like he means it, thighs slapping on ass so hard Jaehwan is sure his ass is going to be red and sore for days, but he doesn’t care. He loves it and can’t wait to relive it all over again every time he sits for the next couple of days.

They both reach their high sooner than either of them likes but neither can find it in himself to care, so Sanghyuk keeps his brutal pace and chases Jaehwan and his own climax.

Jaehwan unravels at once, completely untouched, with a loud cry that is closer to a scream as his whole body shakes. Sanghyuk follows close behind as he grunts low in his chest, his head thrown back and body glistened in a thin layer of sweat.

He doesn’t complain when Sanghyuk leaves, knowing he would come back soon, and he did, with a damp towel. He cleans Jaehwan’s chest and inner thighs carefully before crawling back up in bed, hoisting Jaehwan to his chest.

“Are you satiated, little mortal?” he asks with a teasing tone, knowing full well Jaehwan can’t even move an arm on his own.

“Yeah… might have to take the day off tomorrow,” he admits. He can already feel how sore his muscles are going to be in the morning. Sanghyuk snickers.

“Sorry about that.” Sanghyuk feigns regret.

“I don’t think I wanna have sex with anyone else ever again… what do I do...?” Jaehwan half-jokes, sounding half asleep already.

“All you have to do is ask, my sweet Jaehwan.” The immortal shrugs with a cheeky smile.

“What… but-” 

“The contract is a two way street. Didn’t you see my signature at the bottom above yours? I am yours as much as you are mine, little one.” Jaehwan’s eyes go wide despite the exhaustion.

“I-” His mouth hangs open but nothing comes out, leaving him speechless.

“I’ll bring you a copy tomorrow so you can read it. Now go to sleep,” Sanghyuk orders as he gathers Jaehwan’s smaller frame into his chest.

Jaehwan hums and nods as he pushes his face into the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck, making himself comfortable.

“Goodnight, Sanghyuk,” he murmurs against the immortal’s neck.

“Goodnight, little mortal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise? Hercules himself wasn't even a thing, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much. To be fair, it didn't go as I planned either! I was planning a hot shameless hades x meg smut but then we got... that. Whatever that is.  
> Please please let me know what you think. I feel like I kind of stepped out of my own comfort zone with this.  
> Comments and kudos are loved dearly~  
> Thank you Rachel for staying up for beta'ing （*＾3＾）  
> You know where to find me:  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> Ps: NO! the asshole Ex wasn't Wonshik! shame on you if you even thought I'd do that.


End file.
